Machine type communication (MTC) represents a significant growth opportunity for the 3GPP ecosystem. To support Internet of Things (IoT), 3GPP operators address usage scenarios with devices that are power efficient (e.g., with battery life of several years), that can be reached in challenging coverage conditions (e.g., indoors and in basements), and that are cheap enough so that they can be deployed on a mass scale and may even be disposable.